Stairway To Heaven
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: The first thing he realized was that she had huge black wings folded tightly to her back, probably to keep her from being blown away into the air. And secondly... He realized he had known this women.


_**Stairway To Heaven**_

**By:**

_Fear Die Rothaarige_

Defeted. He never knew the feeling of being defected, utterly and hopelessly defected it now. He had lost the battle and in a few short moments he shall lose his life. The man who always won in the end. The boy who would always plunge the blade deep into his victum and watch them die. He was now defected and heading to hell for all of his sins. Yes... The great do fall and this moment is an example of one.

His dark onyx eyes looked up at the sky. The clouds look full to bursting with rain. How ironic because rain was though to be able to wash away the sins of man kind. He breathed a deep breath or atleast as he could with the punctured lung that was filling up with blood. Blood... For once... His blood stained his clothes and created a misshappen circle around his dying body. He closed his eyes, preparing to meet his fate when he heard the sound of footsteps.

His deep onyx orbs slowly opened and he saw a blurry figure off in the distance. The blood lose was now affecting his once perfect vision. Soon enough he could make out the details of the figure. It was a women in faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Her curvy figure filled the clothes quiet nicely, he mused and chuckled to himself. A man to the very end. Her razor straight hair fell around her and blew around her in a breeze that signaled that the storm was almost upon them. As she filled his vision he caught her eyes. The color jade that people would pay fortunes to posses in a single jem. She possesed a rare and frigale beauty with her porcilen skin and other looks. And then, with an astonished gasped he realized two things.

The first thing he realized was that she had huge black wings folded tightly to her back, probably to keep her from being blown away into the air. And secondly... He realized he had known this women.

He hadn't seen her in close to ten years. The last time they had meet she was 15 and he was 16. They had battled and he had won, but for some unknown reason he let the girl live. He had worked hard with the girl while he was a genin. They had been trained by the same Sensei. They had faught many battles, protecting each others back. And when he left, she was the only person he ever concidered staying behind for. But the draw of the power he needed to have revenge was to great and he had left.

And now here she was. A beautiful women.

But something didn't seem right...

He knew she should be close to 26 years old since he was 27 himself... Yet she looked no older than 18.

She stopped infront of him and looked over him for a moment before getting down on the ground and folding her legs under her. She took his blood stained hand and held it in her own, pressed close to her heart. He could see where the blood rubbed off on the white cotton of her t-shirt and he thought it a shame that such a beauty should be stained by red. She closed her eyes and hummed a familiar tune. The dying man racked his mind to remember the tune. And when he finally did he added the next few lines.

_"Then the piper will lead us to reason. _

_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long _

_And the forests will echo with laughter."_

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn while he smiled back. She traced her hand along his face, gentaly. He could bearly feel the light touch of the beautiful women sitting beside him. Her finger stoped on his lips and she smiled playfuly at him.

"Shall we heed the pipers call?" She asked, her voice was as soft and light as silk. He words rung in his head for a moment before he regestured what she was asking him.

"Take me away to the pipers call." He told her softly. She nodded and squeezed his hand. He closed his eyes, her bright eyes the last thing he saw while alive. And when he opened them again he was standing next to her. He looked down at the body on the group. He could not believe that that was who he had become. He shook his head and grabbed her hand as the rain started. "Let us be away." He told her. She smiled at him as the both lifted into the air, away from the sin of a lifetime.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the lyrics that were quoted. The lyrics belong to Led Zeppelin's from his epic song Stairway to Heaven.**

**I came up with the rough idea last night while laying in bed. I forgot about it till I got home after school this morning. I didn't use the traditional appearance for an angel because I didn't think it would have fit in with the story. (Idk why though...) Please forgive me for any and all errors in spelling and grammar.**

**Please READ and REVIEW!**

**Later!**


End file.
